Cantilever sensors can be broadly divided into two categories, depending upon dimensions of the sensor: micro-cantilevers and macro-cantilevers. Micro-cantilever sensors can be utilized in both static (bending) mode and dynamic (resonance) mode. In static mode, the deformation of the cantilever arm is measured to determine if an analyte (substance under analysis) is present. In dynamic mode, a resonance frequency is measured to determine if an analyte is present. Macro-cantilever sensors typically are not utilized in the static mode because bending of the cantilever arm is often limited. Macro-cantilever sensors can be utilized under liquid immersion conditions or in a gas or vacuum. Typically, greater sensitivity is achievable when a cantilever sensor is utilized in a gas/vacuum than in a liquid. Liquid dampening tends to adversely affect sensitivity. However, measuring analytes in liquid medium has many practical applications.
One type of known micro-cantilever sensor is a silicon-based micro-cantilever sensor. A typical silicon-based micro-cantilever sensor comprises a micro-cantilever that acts as a resonator. The micro-cantilever is driven by an external actuator at the base of the micro-cantilever to generate vibrations in the resonator. Typically, the vibrations are detected by an external optical detector. One disadvantage of typical silicon-based micro-cantilevers is the complex external optical components required for detection. Further, optical detection means disadvantageously limit application of the micro-cantilever sensor to optically clear samples. Another disadvantage is the weight and complexity added to the sensor due to the external actuator. Yet another disadvantage is that the external actuator can be located only at the base of the micro-cantilever, which limits its effectiveness in driving the cantilever's vibration. A further disadvantage of silicon-based micro-cantilever sensors is that they are mechanically fragile. Thus, silicon-based micro-cantilever sensors can not be used in high liquid flow rate environments. Further, typical silicon-based micro-cantilever sensors lose detection sensitivity in liquid media due to viscous damping.
Another type of known cantilever sensor is a quartz-based piezoelectric cantilever sensor. Quartz is a weak piezoelectric, and thus, much like silicon-based cantilever sensors, quartz-based piezoelectric cantilever sensors lose detection sensitivity in liquid media due to viscous damping. Further, the detection sensitivity of quartz-based sensors is limited by the planar geometry of the sensor.
Conventional piezoelectric cantilevers are known to be fabricated with a piezoelectric layer attached to a non-piezoelectric layer over part or the entire surface of the piezoelectric layer. In some conventional piezoelectric cantilevers, the piezoelectric layer is fixed at one end so that when the piezoelectric material is excited, the non-piezoelectric layer flexes to accommodate the strain caused in the piezoelectric material. When the frequency of excitation is the same as the natural frequency of the underlying mechanical structure, resonance occurs. This type of piezoelectric cantilever sensor is known to operate at frequencies lower than about 100 kHz at millimeter size. Currently, higher frequencies are obtainable only by making the cantilever sensor very short (less than 1.0 mm in length), very narrow (less than 0.1 mm in width), and very thin (less than 100 microns in thickness). However, reducing the dimensions of the cantilever sensor, particularly the width, thusly, makes the cantilever sensor less usable in a liquid medium due to viscous damping. Damping increases inversely with square of cantilever width.